Episode 169 (Cosmic Adventures)
Production Trivia The Firefighter Guppy Scouts made a comeback in this episode Rupert and his gang make no appearances in this episode The guppies no longer wear their normal outfits they wore baseball outfits but then they change into their firefighter outfits Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Grant Palmer as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta # Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris # Erin Matthews as Julia Transcript * Both: "Hello it us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * All: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're playing ball." * Leah: "Come and watch us." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah playing catch.) * Leah: "Catch Zach." * Zach: "Got it." * Leah: "Great catch Zach." * Zach: "Thanks Leah.Are you ready for my fly fast ball." * Leah: "You bet I'm ready." * Zach: "Alright.This is it." (He throws the ball over the fence.) * Leah: "Oh no." * Zach: "Our ball it went over the fence to Mr McKenny's house." * Leah: "Hmm maybe we should open the fence gate just a little." (When Zach and Leah we're about to open the gate.The backyard turns into the park.) * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Today we're playing Baseball." * Zach: "That's great." * Leah: "It sure is." * Molly: "Okay Gilly.The next person's a really good hitter.So you have to play Deep." * Gil: "You got it." (Gil raced off to get the ball.He stops near an apple tree and climbs up and catches the ball.) * Molly: "Throw it in Gilly.Throw it in.Hurry.The runner's trying to score from third." (Gil throws the ball to Molly.But to her surprise she caught an Apple.) * Molly: "Seriously." (Later today.) * Molly: "Don't let him hit it Gilly.Don't let him hit it." (Gil throws the ball but the ball knocks out his clothes.) * Molly: "You let him hit it Gilly." (Artie and Loretta are watching the game from the fence.) * Loretta: "Okay Artie what's happening." * Artie: "The guppies are playing baseball." * Loretta: "I see." (They suddenly heard a chirping noise.) * Artie: "What was that." * Loretta: "I don't know." * Artie: (Gasps)"Loretta look.A baby bird has fallen from the nest." * Loretta: "Oh no." * Artie: "We'd better call our friends." (They called the Guppy Scouts.) * Zach: "The game is so on." * Leah: "Would you look at that man oh man this adventure is gonna be great." (The bubble phone rings.) * Gil: "Can we delay the game guys.We're getting a call." * Molly: "Okay.Attention everybody.The game is temporary postponed.We'll continue tomorrow as soon as we get things back to normal.Thank you." (Gil answered the bubble phone it was Artie and Loretta.) * Artie: "Guys can you hear us." * Gil: "Loud and clear Artie." * Artie: "Oh good." * Loretta: "We found this bird and it has fallen from it's nest and it's only a baby." * Goby: "Don't worry the Firefighter Guppy Scouts will be here." * Molly: "Let's go." * Glimmer: "Wait.Let's change into our firefighter uniforms." * Chloe: "Yeah.We need to be safe if there's ever an emergency." (The guppies's baseball outfits turn into firefighter outfits.) *Zach: "Perfect." *Leah: "Let's get going.Artie and Loretta need our help." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures